


Something Sweet

by GothRockFairy, KaytheJay



Series: A Modern Life [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Grandparent Omens (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: That in which Aziraphale and Crowley become grandparents all over again.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Modern Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187294
Kudos: 12





	Something Sweet

When you have forever, time moves a bit differently but corporations do evolve somewhat. After the birth of Iris, Aziraphale and Crowley decided that they were pleased with their completed family and that pregnancy was now a distant memory. But time did do it’s terrible dance on the children. Thankfully once the children reached 20 they froze. Forever not to age. Basil had married a nice young man and had a daughter of her own. She also worked as a nurse where she could use her powers for good. Florian came out to his parents young. Of course they approved, and he married a nice man. Florian worked as an artist in a studio, but since he was six months pregnant he had been relaxing more. The baby of the family Iris hadn’t moved out quite yet and was close to her final birthday aging.

Florian rubbed his belly affectionately and sighed. "How did mom cope with this without someone to call about it?" He murmured to himself. "I can't imagine not having anyone to call."

Florian's husband, Derrick, walked in. He adored Florian and accepted him for who he was. He knew about his husband's family and was fine with it. “You could always go over there, babe. Your mom would probably love to talk about that stuff with you." 

Florian smiled up to his husband. "It's been a while since we've made a visit. How about we all go? You, me, and the baby?" Florian reached for his husband's hand. "They adore you too."

Derrick kissed Florian's hand. “We can. Your Dad and I can talk cars.” Derrick treated Florian like a king. With Florian watching how his father loved his mother, he was glad he knew what a healthy loving marriage looked like.

"I'm going to call Mom right now," Florian said. "Make sure we don't impede on anything they might have going for them." Florian squeezed Derrick's hand before reaching for his phone. 

Aziraphale was cleaning up the cottage he and Crowley now owned since there were less people in the home. Aziraphale and Crowley did allow their corporations a little bit of aging for the sake of the humans. Aziraphale had some more crows feet around his eyes and Crowley had silver streaks adorning his red hair. 

Florian dialled his mother's number and put it up to his ear to wait for his mother to pick up. He knew he would. It was just a waiting game.

Aziraphale saw his caller ID and got so excited. “Oh hello my darling! How are you feeling?!”

"Um . . . alright I suppose," Florian said, looking down to his bump with a smile. "Derrick and I were actually hoping to come over today, if you didn't have any plans that we'd be intruding on." 

“Oh no that’s just fine dear.” Aziraphale smiled “Our home is always open." 

Florian smiled. "Thanks, Mama. See you in a bit," he said.

Aziraphale hummed happily “Crowley! Florian and his husband are coming for a visit!"

"Isn't that just lovely!" Crowley said. "Do you need help getting anything put together for them?" Crowley knew that Aziraphale liked to send their children home with treats and the like since they moved out. Especially now that Basil had a daughter and Florian was pregnant.

“Oh I’m already working on some strawberry tarts for them.” Aziraphale was in the kitchen. Iris was usually away at college classes during this time of the day. She wanted to be a botanist.

"They look absolutely divine, my love," Crowley murmured, wrapping his arms around the angel. "I'm sure they're going to love them. Especially that little baby of theirs."

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s cheek “Basil told me Flora wanted to spend everyday at grandma's house. Isn’t that sweet?” Flora was their three year old granddaughter. Half human and half celestial being.

"Well, of course she does, you spoil her rotten," Crowley said, placing a kiss on Aziraphale's cheek. "Let her do stuff her parents won't let her do."

“I’m so proud of Basil for becoming a nurse. Of course she can’t do miracles for each patient but what she can do she tries.”

"We did raise an incredible lot of children, didn't we?" Crowley mused.

“We did. And we did it together.” Aziraphale smiled happily.

The doorbell rang through the house, so Crowley dismissed himself to go get it. He smiled when he saw Florian and Derrick on the other side of the door. 

Aziraphale took a break and walked to the entryway and smiled when they came in. “Hello dears!” Aziraphale kissed and hugged Florian and then hugged his son in law. 

"Hi, mama, dad," Florian said as he leaned in to hug his father as well.

"Oh! It really has been a long time since your last visit!" Crowley said. "Look at you!" Crowley had his eyes locked on Florian's bump. 

“So precious isn’t it dear?” Aziraphale noticed the bump as well but didn’t put his hands there since he wanted his sons okay first.

Florian blushed as he kicked his shoes off. "You can touch them, if you would like," Florian put his hands on his belly. "I think they're asleep now, but they're bound to get up eventually."

“Let me know. I want to feel, okay? Please come sit down. You can use my favorite recliner when I was pregnant with you kids.” Aziraphale put an arm around him.

"You still have that old thing?" Florian asked with a smile. Aziraphale helped him to get settled in the chair. Florian closed his eyes. "I can see why you liked it so much. It's nice." Derrick settled himself on the couch across from Florian.

Aziraphale was very thankful to Derrick for taking care of his baby so well. “You know darling you could see your sister to find out what the baby is. She could sneak you in.”

"Oh, we have a good doctor," Derrick said. "We just don't want to know."

"I know you didn't have a doctor when you were pregnant, but I just worry so much about them," Florian murmured. "There's so much that could go wrong."

Aziraphale could feel the worry radiating off of his son. Once they were alone they could discuss it. And that’s what they did when Crowley and Derrick went into the other room for beer.

Florian smiled weakly at his mother. "I shouldn't worry, I know. The doctor says everything is going well and they're growing and developing well. I just . . . have this fear that something is going to happen out of nowhere and I'm going to lose them."

“Do you use your abilities to check their aura? Your father did that quite a bit.” Aziraphale squeezed his hand. 

Florian nodded. "That just confirms what the doctor already says." Florian closed his eyes and did another check on them just to be certain. "They're perfectly healthy and growing at the rate they're supposed to be." Florian took a deep breath. "But I'm also terrified of labor," he admitted. "All you ever hear are horror stories." Florian rubbed his belly.

“Darling you should have come to me with this right away. That’s a lot for you to be worried about in your condition and stress is never good for mother or baby. I would be happy to answer your questions my love.” Aziraphale brought his hand to cup his son's freckled cheek. 

"I know," Florian murmured. "It just feels irrational. You had three healthy babies without medical intervention. I can't imagine not having a doctor to tell me that things are going well. Even though I have powers that allow me to check on things myself." Florian's hand stopped and he smiled. "They've just moved."

Aziraphale gently placed his hand over his son's bump “Hello, little miracle you wanna move for me? You have such a wonderful mother, trust me I raised him well.”

Upon hearing their grandmother's voice, they moved again. Florian smiled. 

“Isn’t that just amazing?” Aziraphale wanted to make the pregnancy positive for his son. It was such an incredible experience, not to say each pregnancy didn’t have its challenges. Basil was sick for a good chunk of hers.

"I love it when they do that. Reminds me that I'm doing something important every day," Florian said. "Can you tell me labor stories? Labor stories that  _ aren't  _ terrifying," he asked, needing assurance that it was possible to have a more positive experience with it.

“Absolutely darling. I guess it’s simple to start with your sister. Hers was just well . . . a learning process. Learning how contractions felt, and how dilation happens. I labored in the bath with her for most of it. My water didn’t break until right before I pushed. I was in labor with her for 7 hours. She wasted no time. Your father had to run around to literally catch her. It was funny,” he chuckled looking back on it. 

Florian cracked a smile. "I can quite imagine Derrick being willing to do the same. Weren't you scared though?"

“Oh of course and it does hurt I would be lying if I said it didn’t. But seeing her little face was such an experience.” He smiled trying to not get emotional. 

Florian smiled. "I just can't wait to meet them," he murmured. The baby stretched. "I guess you've decided to wake up, huh?" Florian asked."What about me then?"

“Your labor was longer than Basil's. It was just really long and I took forever to get to ten centimeters.“ Aziraphale remembered why he wanted a good gap between kids.

"Of course I was difficult," Florian said. "Had to make sure I was your only son." He rubbed his belly as the little one within kicked again.

“I didn’t want to put you down at all because your red locks of beautiful hair. And your little expression just melted me to the core. Your father had to pry you out of arms.”

"Sounds about right," Florian said. He was already feeling much better about having to deliver his own baby. "And Iris?"

“Now Iris was my longest and hardest labor. I was just so tired. Her contractions were very strong. Eleven hours of work.”

" _ Eleven hours _ ." Florian's eyes bugged out of his head. "Damn, Mama that's a lot."

“Yes. We did consider more children, but we felt we would invest more time in the children we had. So Iris completed the family.”

Florian smiled. "We were a handful sometimes, weren't we?" Derrick and Crowley came back in. Derrick squeezed Florian's hand and whispered something in his ear. Florian shook his head, so Derrick settled himself back on the couch.

“And did you two enjoy your beer time?” Aziraphale raised a brow at his husband. 

"I always enjoy time with the kids, what are you giving me  _ that  _ look for?" Crowley said with a laugh.

“Nothing my love. Oh the tarts are done” Aziraphale heard the oven ding. 

"Mom, you know you don't have to do that," Florian said. "I love you regardless of if you have treats out for us."

"Ah, let your mother be," Crowley said. "Do you two have any names picked for the little one yet?" He asked. 

Florian and Derrick exchanged a look. "Yeah, we do actually," Derrick replied.

“Could we possibly hear or is that a surprise too?” Aziraphale tried to not be nosey. 

Derrick looked over to Florian. Ultimately it was his call. Florian smiled. He'd originally wanted to wait to surprise his parents, but he couldn't wait any longer. "Well, for a boy we were thinking Anthony Thomas. For a girl, we're thinking Evelyn Aziraphale. Thomas and Evelyn after Derrick's parents. Anthony and Aziraphale after . . . well, you."

Aziraphale was crying for sure. “Oh darling those are both lovely names! A wonderful way to honor both your parents. I approve." 

"We thought so too," Derrick replied. "I don't know where I'd be if my parents weren't so great, and I know Florian feels the same way." Florian smiled over at his husband. 

"And since Dad doesn't really go by Anthony very often, we figured there wouldn't have too much of a mix up if our little one is a boy." 

"I'm flattered," Crowley said. He meant it too. Having a grandbaby named for a name he'd chosen for himself felt like one of the greatest gifts he could have received. Really gave him comfort in the fact that he had done  _ something  _ right while the kids were growing up.

Aziraphale felt so blessed that he was able to see this, to see his children grow up and to have their own families. Like how the humans have done it. The sense of pride. 

Florian caught the scent of the tarts. "Those smell  _ delicious _ ," he said, "and I am absolutely peckish." Derrick stood up. 

"I'll get one for you, don't you worry."

Aziraphale knew Florian took after him but he loved when his son talked like him. Derrick brought back a plate with a pastry and handed it to his husband. 

"Thank you, my love," Florian said. He smiled over to his mother. "And thank you for making them."

"Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?" Derrick asked. 

"Relax," Florian said. "While we're here, we're well taken care of." Florian held up his plate for emphasis.

Aziraphale chuckled, Derrick reminded him of Crowley when he was pregnant. It was rather sweet. 

Derrick gave Florian a questioning look before he settled back on the couch. Florian smiled over to his husband to assure him that he was fine. He took a bite of the pastry and let out a hum of approval. "Very good," Florian said. The baby kicked and Florian laughed. "Seems the baby agrees."

“Well I wouldn’t be offended otherwise.” Aziraphale smiled, sitting with Crowley cuddling against him. Twenty-four years of marriage had not waned their love for each other. Crowley leaned over and kissed the angel on the cheek. 

"You should really try this," Florian said. "They're really good."

“Feed it to me babe?” Derrick smiled as he opened his mouth playfully. 

Florian jerked his plate away. "You should know better than to take a pregnant person's food," Florian said with a laugh. "I'm feeding your child too. Get your own."

“Don’t worry, Derrick I’ll get you a plate.” Aziraphale got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Derrick said. "At least  _ someone  _ in this house loves me." He gave Florian a mock glare. 

Florian put his hands up in surrender. "I love you enough that I'm letting your child dance all over my insides." Florian sucked in a breath as the baby kicked him in the ribs. 

“You two are so adorable. “ Aziraphale handed Derrick his plate. “You’ll never starve under my roof.”

Derrick smiled. "This looks wonderful, thanks Mom," he said. He'd grown accustomed to calling Aziraphale mom because it felt more comfortable than calling him Aziraphale.

Aziraphale gave a kiss to Derrick's head. “Of course dear eat up. Dads have to eat too.” He smiled going back to Crowley. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel. "We've got the big family you always wanted," he murmured. "Not in the way you were thinking it would happen, but we have it."

“We do my darling.” Aziraphale leaned up to kiss his husband.

***

The next few months passed with lots of visits back home. Florian loved his parents and siblings more than anything else in the entire world. 

Now, he was due to give birth at any moment and was just ready for the baby to arrive.

Basil just happened to be picking up Flora from her grandparents. “Hey guys. Flora were you good for grandma and grandpa?” She raised a brow.

"Just as devilish as always," Crowley replied, picking little Flora up. "Which is to say not at all." 

"Hey, is that Basil?" Florian called from the other room. 

Basil was in her work scrubs as she came into the house. “Wow, you’re gonna need a crane to get out of here,” she teased.

Florian rubbed his belly affectionately. "Maybe," he replied, "I'm just ready for them." He smiled down to his belly.

“How did your last check up go?” Basil made grabby arms to Flora. “Were you nice so Uncle Florian could rest?”

Flora nodded and smiled at her mother. "I was!" Flora said. "He's fat though. Maybe he needs exercise."

“Flora don’t be rude.” She tickled her daughter and set her back down “Don't run off we are gonna leave soon. So doctor visit, how was it?”

"It went well," Florian said. "Due any day now, you know the drill." He smiled when the baby moved. 

“Head down and all right?” She asked again. As a nurse she has assisted in quite a few births. 

Florian nodded. "All in position. Now we just wait for labor." He sucked in a deep breath out of nerves. Despite everything, he was still incredibly nervous for everything that was to come with  _ delivering  _ the baby.

“Is your hubby at work today? James is enjoying working from home these days. We get more family time.” Basil's husband James was a computer programmer. 

"Yeah, got to get the bills paid somehow with me not working right now for obvious reasons." He rubbed his belly. 

“Where’s mom?” She asked “I wanna say bye before we take off. 

"Probably in the kitchen, you know him. Can't let guests go hungry," Florian replied.

“Stay with Florian baby girl” Basil went into the kitchen “Hi Mama. I’m here to get Flora.”

“Hello love! She was a good girl. She had a nap as well."

"That's wonderful to hear," Basil replied. "She doesn't like napping for me anymore. What are you working on here?" She asked.

“Making some scones for later.” Aziraphale wiped his brow “Experimenting with some pumpkin and nutmeg.”

"Sounds amazing," she said. She hugged her mother. "I just came in to say goodbye. See you in the morning when I drop her off again."

“Let me give you a hug and say goodbye to Flora” Aziraphale put the scones in the oven and walked to Flora “Mmm bye Flora I love you very much."

"Bye gamma!" Flora said, hugging Aziraphale's legs. "Love you!"

Aziraphale waved once again and he walked them to the door. “Ah alright.”

"Bye, mom," Basil said. "Bye, Florian," she said a little bit louder. She carried Flora to the car and waved again before Aziraphale shut the door.

Aziraphale turned around on his heels “You need anything baby boy?”

"Can you help me up? I think I've got to use the bathroom." Florian replied.

“Sure honey.” Aziraphale used his angelic strength to get him up with ease. 

Florian sucked in a sharp breath and braced himself on his mother's shoulders.

“Easy does it my love.” Aziraphale rubbed his back.

Florian nodded and let the tension go as the contraction faded. "Braxton Hicks are suck pesky things," Florian murmured. He smiled at his mother. "Thank you, Mama."

“Of course. You know where the bathroom is,” he smiled watching him go on his way. As soon as he sat down, he noticed something leaking that wasn't urine. 

"Mom! I'm leaking!" He yelled. He took a deep breath to settle his racing heart.

Aziraphale knocked on the door. “Baby what’s wrong? Did you not make it?"

Florian shook his head. "No, no." He took a deep breath. "I think that might be my water."

Aziraphale nearly broke the door down. “You need to describe to me exactly what you felt.”

"I just sat down and felt this . . . liquid just flow out of me," Florian said.

“Had you gone to the bathroom? Did it just fall out?”

"It just fell out," Florian said. He took a deep breath. 

“Can you call Derrick sweetie? Can you do that?” Aziraphale helpfully got him redressed. 

Florian nodded and pulled out his phone and dialled Derrick's number, hoping he would pick up. Sometimes work was busy enough that he wasn't going to pick up. There wasn’t a response, just Derricks' all too pleasant voicemail. Florian immediately hit redial. 

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," he murmured. Once again it went to voicemail. "Oh my god. Mom I'm going to have this baby without him. I have to have this baby without him." Tears burned his eyes. "I don't want him to miss the delivery of his baby." His heart rate sped up and his breathing shallowed. "Oh my  _ god. _ "

“You have to be calm baby. Shhhhhhh” Aziraphale kissed his head “Call him one more time. Crowley!!!”

Crowley popped his head into the room. His face immediately fell seeing the state of his son. "What's going on?" 

"This baby is coming and their dad is going to completely miss it." Florian tried to take deep breaths to get himself calmed down but he couldn't manage it. 

A call was coming in and it was Derrick. 

"Oh thank God," Florian said he took a deep breath to soothe himself before picking up.

“Hey sweetheart. I’m sorry I was in an important meeting. What's up?”

"My water broke," Florian said. "And oh, oh, oh," he closed his eyes as another contraction rolled over him. "We're having a baby."

“Okay. I’m gonna grab the bag since you don’t have it. Can your parents drive you!” Derrick quickly shuffled. 

Florian nodded. "Yeah, yeah, they can," Florian said. He took a deep breath and blinked away the tears. "I'll see you there."

Aziraphale told Crowley what was happening “Get the Bentley ready let me meet you outside." 

Crowley walked over and squeezed Florian's hand. "You've got this," he murmured before placing a kiss on Florian's head and heading outside. 

“Which hospital honey?” Aziraphale got in the back with his son. 

  
  


"Hope Garden," Florian replied. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

“Yeah how exciting!”

Aziraphale was going to keep it light. “Just breathe. Baby’s half human so you need to breathe and send the baby oxygen." 

Florian nodded and took another deep breath, trying to count it out and focus his breathing so he didn't forget to do that. 

Hope Garden was only a ten minute drive from their house luckily. “What’s the name of your doctor darling? I’m going to call labor and delivery."

"Dr. Riggs. Marianne Riggs," Florian replied. He leaned into his mother. "Ohh it hurts, Mama."

“Hold my hand, my dove.” Aziraphale called the hospital “Ah hello. I need to be transferred to labor and delivery. Thank you.” He waited a few moments and then got through “Yes I have a patient of yours a Florian Winsel his doctor is Dr. Riggs his water broke about five minutes ago. This is his mother calling. "

"Dr. Riggs isn't in today," the secretary replied. "But I can get you in with Dr. Kingsford, I believe." 

Aziraphale swallowed and did not give any indication of change to his son. “Yes that’s fine.”

"Alright, I'll have a chair waiting for you when you arrive. We'll get him checked in and settled."

“His husband should meet us there.” He added.

_ " _ Of course," the secretary replied. 

Aziraphale hung up “Your doctor is not in.”

Florian shook his head. "No, no, no," he whispered. He took a deep breath. "That can't be." He shook his head. "Baby, why did you have to pick today?" He murmured to his bump. He squeezed his mother's hand and tried to hide his tears. Dr. Riggs was incredible. How could she not be there for the final thing?

Aziraphale hugged his baby “Florian this is out of your control but all of the doctors are trained I promise you.” 

"Yeah," Florian said. "Yeah, you're right." 

"Hold on a bit longer for me, we're almost there," Crowley murmured. 

“You’re being so brave my darling," Aziraphale said. 

Florian squeezed his mother's hand and closed his eyes. "Tell me when we get there," he said.

Aziraphale nodded as he cuddled close to his son as he texted Iris what was going on. 

Crowley pulled up to the doors of the hospital. "We're here, Florian," Crowley said. 

Florian squeezed his mother's hand again before opening his eyes.

“I see Derrick as well. He’s standing with a nurse and the bag he brought.” Aziraphale quickly helped his son out. 

Florian's relief was palpable after seeing his husband. He collapsed into Derrick's arms. "You made it," Florian murmured. 

Derrick cuddled and kissed his husband “Oh honey you’re alright. Here she brought a chair for you.”

Aziraphale was watching, holding his hands standing away. 

Florian nodded and allowed Derrick to help him into the chair. He took a deep breath. "Oh here's another one." He squeezed Derrick's hand.

Aziraphale knew this was his time to let Derrick take over as he tried to not be emotional over it. “We better leave Crowley.”

Crowley nodded. "I would have to agree with that," he said. He didn't want Florian to be worried about them waiting in the waiting room. Besides, they needed to meet Iris at home. They would text when they were ready for visitors.

Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s hand as he wiped his eyes. 

Crowley smiled. "Our baby boy is becoming a parent." He squeezed Aziraphale's hand. He watched as Florian and Derrick disappeared into the hospital.

Aziraphale nodded as he followed his husband back into the car. The hardest thing as a parent is letting go. Crowley started the car and headed home. Aziraphale said a few quiet prayers on his son's behalf.

"He'll be alright," Crowley said. "He's got Derrick and doctors. Actual doctors, angel. You did it without doctors. He's going to be fine."

“I had you.” Aziraphale leaned over to kiss his cheek “Can you tell Iris to order a pizza for us?” 

Crowley nodded, pulling out his phone and sending the text before putting his hand back in the angel's. "Are you ready to be a grandma again?" Crowley asked with a smile. 

“More than anything, Grandpa Crowley.” He teased affectionately.

"I never thought anything would top being called dad," Crowley said, "but I think grandpa does it in."

“It’s a promotion of sorts. I think that’s why.” Aziraphale smiled.

The pizza was on its way and Iris opened the door for her parents. “You guys look a bit frazzled” she hugged them. 

"Well, we've had quite the afternoon," Crowley said.

“I made you both some tea. Pizza will be arriving soon.” She smiled. 

"Thank you, dear," Crowley said. 

“I also called Basil too. Since I figured you guys would be busy.” She added. 

"Thank you, my dear," Crowley said. It hadn't even crossed his mind to inform Basil of what was happening, so he was grateful that Iris had. 

“Hey why don’t we settle in for a movie?” Iris could see the look of worry her parents still had. 

Crowley took a deep breath. "A movie sounds great. We've probably got hours anyway."

Iris brought the tea out and she just put on  _ Lord of the Rings _ because they could just binge the trilogy. After all it was a solid 12 hours of film since it was the extended editions. 

Neither Aziraphale or Crowley could focus on the happenings of the movie. They were both so worried about Florian and the new grandbaby that they just couldn't bear thinking of anything else.

Right around the end of  _ Fellowship of the Ring  _ Aziraphale got his first text update. 

_ He's at a four n _ ow, Derrick texted.

Aziraphale texted back,  _ Does he have plans to get the epidural? _

_ As of yet, no. He's insisting that since his mama did it without help, he's going to do it without it, though with how it's going I won't be surprised if he ends up giving in. _

_ Derrick please talk sense into him. Because let me tell you if I had the choice I would have picked it.  _ He texted fast. 

_ I'll do my best,  _ Derrick replied.

“Well he's dilated to four and undecided about the epidural.” Aziraphale rubbed his face. 

"Four? Perhaps this will go fairly quickly for him then," Crowley replied. "That's a good sign."

“Just in time for  _ The Two Towers _ to start. Is there more pizza?” Aziraphale was a nervous eater. 

Crowley grabbed the box and handed the last slice to Aziraphale. "He's going to be alright," he said, both to soothe Aziraphale and to calm his own nerves.

Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s arms around him kissing his arms. Crowley closed his eyes to savor the moment.  _ It's alright. Everything is fine. _

Aziraphale's phone buzzed with another notification.

“Something else came in.” Aziraphale opened it. 

_ He's taking the epidural _ , Derrick said. _ Couldn't take the pain anymore. _

“My baby . . ." Aziraphale said out loud then texted Derrick.  _ His body will be able to relax more. _

_ He definitely needs that,  _ Derrick replied.  _ He's kinda freaking out a lot. More than I've ever seen out of him.  _

"What's going on?" Crowley asked, anxious for an update.

“Florian got the epidural he was in too much pain.” He sighed. 

Crowley smiled sadly. "Childbirth tends to do that to a person."

“Yes it does indeed.” Aziraphale leaned into Crowley. 

"I'm certainly glad he has that option though. Would have made your laboring easier if we'd done things that way," Crowley said. He began brushing his fingers through Aziraphale's hair.

“But I wouldn’t change how or the ways I brought the children into the world. Let’s keep watching the movie.”

"Yeah, your yapping is making you miss everything," Iris teased, though she knew they were both incredibly scared for her older brother. This was a big thing for him. For all of them really, but mostly him.

Aziraphale gave his daughter's hand a light squeeze. “We know you mean well my dear trust me.”

She shushed her mom again before turning her attention back to the TV. She was feeling quite jittery as well, but her jitters were more excitement of the incoming new niece or nephew that was underway.

Aziraphale remained snuggled against his husband as the sun had gone down. Most of the way through the movie, Aziraphale got another text from Derrick. Aziraphale opened his phone nervously. 

_ He's at a six now _ . 

Aziraphale had wished it had been more but this wasn’t too terrible. “Well that’s good.”

"What's up?" Crowley asked. "Is he pushing yet?"

“No dear, he’s at a six.”

"Four more to go. You've got this Florian!" He shouted even though he knew it wouldn't have any impact on Florian.

Aziraphale chuckled “I’m sure he can sense the enthusiasm my love. Well this one is almost over so we can start the final one.”

"I'll get it!" Iris said, switching over the movie. 

Aziraphale didn’t bother changing into his jammies just yet. He very much planned to go to the hospital as soon as news came. It was quite the exciting time for them and he was ready to meet their new grandbaby. Crowley was feeling much the same way.

Aziraphale yawned but he just settled in.

"Angel, forcing yourself to lose sleep isn't going to do Florian any good. You're allowed to sleep."

“I’ll drink some coffee” he snapped himself a cup.

"At this time of day, it's not like the hospital would let us in right away anyway," Crowley said. "It's ok, my love. And I'm not tired, so I can wake you with updates."

“Well I won’t let this cup go to waste.” Aziraphale sipped it. Aziraphale's phone buzzed. Aziraphale shot up and opened it.

_ He's at a nine _ , Derrick said.  _ He's freaking out but a nurse is working with him to try and calm him down. He doesn't feel ready. I don't feel ready. This is crazy. _

Aziraphale couldn’t take the fact of someone else comforting his baby and he dialed Derrick “Put me on speaker right now I gotta talk to him. To both of you."

"Alright, give me a moment." Derrick walked across the room. "Florian, your mom wants to talk, are you ok to listen?" Florian moaned and reached out for Derrick's hand. He nodded. Derrick put his phone on speaker. "Alright, you're on."

“Sweetheart Florian, it's Mama."

"His eyes lit up when he heard your voice," Derrick said, "but I don't think he's going to be speaking." Florian groaned again and Derrick leaned down to whisper to him and kiss his head.

“Baby you listening to Mama?” Aziraphale asked gently. 

"Yeah," Florian whispered. He sounded incredibly tired.

“You’re so close, so very close. Can you just be brave for a bit longer and soon you’ll have your prize.” Aziraphale felt bad.

"Yeah, Mama, I think I can," Florian murmured. "Oh, oh God, Derrick, the pressure. I think it's time." Florian squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed Derrick's hand.

Aziraphale decided to hang up because he didn’t need to be present for this momentous moment. 

"What was that?" Crowley asked, noticing the sudden hang up.

“I think Florian is about to give birth” Aziraphale said all sing songy. 

"Oh, gracious, that's incredible," Crowley said. Aziraphale's phone buzzed. 

_ Last update until arrival, he's pushing. _

Aziraphale hugged onto his husband and was so happy. Iris had fallen asleep on the couch. 

"We're having a grandbaby," Crowley said with a smile. "It's happening."

“Yes, so why don’t we watch  _ Return of the King _ to distract.”

"That sounds as good as any other distraction right now."

Aziraphale pulled the blanket over the two of them. Crowley wrapped an arm around the angel and kissed his temple. He tried to focus on the movie, he really did, but he was too worried about listening for that next buzz. He knew the next one would alert them that the baby had arrived. Aziraphale took a breath and smiled as he opened his phone.

"Watching your phone isn't going to make the baby arrive any faster," Crowley said. He squeezed the angel. "I'm looking forward to it too, but try to distract yourself." Aziraphale put his phone down as he kissed Crowley’s cheek. "It could still be hours," Crowley murmured. "You might want to plug your phone in so it doesn't die."

“Right.” Aziraphale snapped his charger and his phone was plugged in. 

Crowley began brushing his fingers through the angel's hair as a way to distract himself. Nothing else was working, but he needed something to occupy his mind. Aziraphale didn’t know when but he fell asleep pretty easily with Crowley doing that. 

Crowley didn't sleep. He was keeping his promise to the angel to wake him with updates, and the next update was to be the biggest one of the current events. The whole reason why today had become exciting. 

He didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually Aziraphale's phone buzzed again. 

Crowley smiled, knowing exactly what it was, but he decided to shake the angel's shoulder. "My love," he whispered, "your phone has buzzed again."

Aziraphale woke up slightly sleepy but then he bolted and unplugged his phone to look. 

_ We had a baby _ , Derrick said. He sent a picture of Florian and the baby that he'd taken immediately after the baby was born.

“We are grandparents again!” Aziraphale hugged Crowley showing him the picture.  _ What did you have?  _ He texted back. 

_ That's a surprise for when you meet them _ , Derrick texted back moments later.  _ I'm getting off my phone now _ .

_ When should we come to visit! Sorry one last question _ .

_ I'll call tomorrow when Flor is ready. _

Florian was laying in his hospital bed exhausted and shaking with adrenaline as the hospital staff was cleaning their baby.

Derrick squeezed Florian's hand before kissing him. "You did it. You had a baby. We're parents now."

Florian wasn’t really able to say anything as his anxiety was through the roof. Derrick smiled at him and grabbed a nearby towel and started wiping some of the sweat off of Florian's face. He heard the baby cry and he looked up. 

"Oh would you look at that," he breathed. Derrick smiled. “Do you hear them, baby?” He softly encouraged his husband. 

Florian opened his eyes and smiled. "It's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard," he murmured. The baby continued to cry displaying a very powerful set of lungs. "It's incredible," Florian whispered. "We're their parents."

“I’m so in awe of you.” Derrick kissed Florians cheeks a few times over. 

Florian smiled weakly. Labor had been exhausting. He only wanted one thing. "I want to hold my baby."

“Can my husband hold the baby? Also can we know the baby's measurements?” Derrick asked gently, brushing the damp dark red curls out of his husband's face.

The nurse smiled and brought the baby over, gently laying them on Florian's chest. "Eight pounds, four ounces, and nineteen inches long. Congrats dads." 

Florian wouldn’t correct the nurse because he was too tired. He knew he was this baby’s mama. 

Derrick squatted so he could get a better look at their newborn. "Look at them, they're perfect, baby."

Florian cried as he held the baby against his chest. “Ohhh hello baby.” Derrick wiped the tears off of his husband's face though he had water works of his own in the making. 

“Baby got my hair, poor dear.” He chuckled, kissing the baby’s head. 

"I don't think that's a bad thing. I for one  _ adore _ your red hair," Derrick replied. He put his hand on the baby's back. "Welcome to the world, little one." He kissed their head.

Aziraphale and Crowley managed to finally fall asleep but both were up early waiting for the text to come meet the baby. Around ten, Derrick gave them the ok.

“Alright let’s get ready to go my dear,” Aziraphale grabbed his purse. 

Crowley smiled. "I've been waiting for this since they announced he was pregnant," Crowley said. "You don't have to tell me twice."

“Oh I feel the same! I just want to hug my little boy though.” Aziraphale went to the passenger door.

"He has been through a lot these last few hours," Crowley said.

When they got to the hospital Aziraphale miracled a big bouquet complete with a welcome baby balloon

. Crowley knocked on the door to alert them of their presence. Derrick came and opened the door.

"Oh congratulations," Crowley said, wrapping him in a hug.

Aziraphale smiled walking past them as he saw his very tired baby “Oh my darling!” He placed the flowers on the beside gently hugging Florian. 

Florian smiled at his mother. "I did it," he said, still trying to process the fact for himself. "I had the baby."

“And? What did you have my angel?” He gently kissed the top of his son's head. 

"Derrick, would you be a dear and bring Anthony over," Florian asked.

Aziraphale looked at his husband. “Oh my goodness a baby boy!”

Crowley walked over and placed a kiss on Florian's head. "Precious angels on earth," he whispered. "You really went and named him after me."

"You're only the best father anyone could ask for," Florian replied.

Aziraphale tried to hide his happy tears. He was so happy for his husband. 

"Well, here he is," Derrick said. "Who wants to hold him first?"

“I think Grandpa should.” Aziraphale was content being next to his son comforting him. 

Crowley prepped himself to hold the baby. Derrick transferred baby Anthony over to him before taking a step back. Crowley's eyes immediately began to water. 

"Oh, hello Anthony," he murmured. He began rocking the baby as he headed over to the chair to sit down. "I am your grandfather. Grandpa Crowley." Baby Anthony mostly looked like Florian, which made sense. Celestial beings were more powerful than humans were. Crowley recognized his own hair on the baby's head and smiled.

Baby Anthony made a little noise then settled in his grandfather's arms it was such a magical moment. Crowley smiled and rocked his brand new grandson. "Precious thing, you are." 

Aziraphale kissed Florians head “You did so well darling. Wasn’t so bad right?”

Florian smiled weakly. "No, it was awful. Completely terrible. But seeing him . . . I would do it a hundred times if it meant getting him all over again."

“Then it wasn’t.” Aziraphale smiled happily.

"I suppose," Florian said. 

"Better get on the next one," Crowley joked. "I think this one needs a sibling."

Aziraphale gave Crowley a playful glare “Crowley.”

Crowley shrugged off his glare and turned his attention back to Anthony. "Grandma doesn't know jokes, but that's ok, we love him anyway." Crowley kissed Anthony's head. "I feel like I've been hogging him, do you want to hold him, Aziraphale?" 

“Is the sky blue of course I want to hold my grandson!” Aziraphale exclaimed happily.

Crowley smiled down at the baby once more before handing him over to the angel.

Aziraphale lit up at his beautiful little grandson. “Hello Anthony.” Anthony turned his head towards grandmother's voice and opened his eyes. “Oh, hello little one. Are you looking at the big world?" Anthony let out a small little noise and curled into his grandma's arms. “Oh you sweet little thing” Aziraphale swayed gently. 

"He's precious," Florian said with a smile. "Seeing him and holding him makes me realize why you did it two more times after Basil. It's worth it. It is  _ so _ worth it."

“Yeah, it is.” Aziraphale gently held the newborn close. Anthony began whimpering, though it soon turned into full wailing.“Oh I bet you want Mommy or Daddy.” Aziraphale looked for who to take Anthony. 

Florian smiled and reached for his son. "C'mere sweet one," he murmured.

Baby Anthony was whimpering as he went back into his mama's arms. It didn't take long for Derrick's parents to arrive. That was Aziraphale and Crowley’s cue to let them have their time with little Anthony.


End file.
